bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Expected Me To Just Roll Over
is the thirteenth and final episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary The final three, Chelsea, Derphox and Nick all wanted to win the final competition. Chelsea and Derphox both wanted to take Nick out and go to the final together. Nick wanted to take Derphox. In Part 1 of the final head of household competition, Chelsea ended up winning. Before Part 2, Nick put on another act in the house to make Derphox believe he had a low score and no time to compete. Chelsea didn’t fall for it at all, but Derphox did and instead of working harder to get a better score, he submitted his score and thought Nick was already done too. Nick instead kept working on improving his score to make sure he would beat Derphox, which he in the end did and won part 2. Both Derphox and Chelsea called out Nick on his dishonest game and his lies, a long big argument about Nick’s lack of morals and honesty took place where Derphox was yelling and being upset, Chelsea also being clearly upset and Nick just taking it and staying calm and rational. In Head of Household Part 3, it was Chelsea and Nick who had to face off. In the end, Nick won and he chose to evict Chelsea, taking Derphox with him to the final. The jury consisted of Danielle, Matthew, Molly, Dylan, Nathaniel, Cali and Chelsea. They were mostly unhappy with the final two, they considered Derphox a big goat who had done nothing but annoy them and follow Nick, while they saw Nick as just a big cold liar and they didn’t appreciate that. The jury seemed to agree that Nick’s final speech was good, especially compared to Derphox. Chelsea and Dylan voted for Derphox to win, mainly out of bitterness and to vote against Nick. The rest of the jury voted for Nick to win, they respected his game more than Derphox’s and had to admit he had played a good game even if they didn't all necessarily approve of how dishonest he played it. Nick became the winner of Big Brother four in a vote of five to two. Day 85 Day 86 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 :: Challenge: Hold The Button... Over and Over and Over Again :: Description: In this competitions, houseguest will need to hold the button for a minute, take a screenshot and submit it. Then, they will need to start over again, however this time, holding it for 2 minutes and repeating the process of submitting it. This will be done over and over again with the length of time holding the button being increased by 1 minute each time they start a new round. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Chelsea Day 87 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 :: Challenge: Multitask 2 :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to complete several tasks at the same time, the houseguest who could keep going the longest won the power of veto. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 88 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 :: Challenge: Who Said That? :: Description: In this live challenge, the winners of the first two parts of the Final HOH competition are given Diary Room statements made by previously evicted houseguests. The competitors must guess who said the quote. Whoever gets the right answer first, gets a point. If both get it wrong, they could guess again until someone gets it right. First to 10 points wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 89 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Day 90 *[[Thread:6028|'The Finale']] **Nick's Final Speech **Derphox's Final Speech *'Jury Speeches' **Chelsea's Jury Speech **Dylan's Jury Speech **Cali's Jury Speech **Matthew's Jury Speech **Danielle's Jury Speech **Molly's Jury Speech **Nathaniel's Jury Speech Day 91 *'Final Results' The Final Results Still in the Running Trivia